legend_questfandomcom-20200213-history
Airship
The Airship is a vehicle used by Team Legend as they travel across the world. In Legend Quest, it made it's first appearance in "The Prophecy". Since then, the airship has been severely damaged"Jersey Devil", lost"Fenrir (Episode)" or otherwise compromised throughout the series, but never stays like that for long. History The Prophecy After the Horroroso had turned most of Puebla into zombie-like beings, Team Legend and Friar Godofredo devised a plan to stop them by hurling a Mystic Bomb. The Friar was confused as to why Leo seemed so confident in his abilities to do so, but trusted him with carrying out the task regardless. At the Barn, Leo, Teodora, Alebrije and Don Andrés open a box containing the Airship. Later, they use the Airship to pick up the bomb from Godofredo with the intentions of hurling it into Quetzalcoatl's portal. After their attempt at throwing the Bomb from the Airship is thwarted by a single Horroroso, Leo uses the Airships rope latter to get down to ground-level and yank the Bomb for himself, throwing it into the portal and nearly dying in the process, if not for his amulet. At first cheering him on, Teodora, Alebrije and Don Andrés mourned for him while on the Airship. After seeing the boy was alive, if a little winded, they began cheering him on from the ship once again. After the Conquering of Puebla, Leo is saved by his friends on the Airship. Afterwards, Leo/Leonardo gives a speech about how their next move has to be planned perfectly and carefully. However, the Airship starts flying "really fast" into the horizon. Jersey Devil Still in the process of flying "really fast", Team Legend attempt repair the ship to no avail. The ship is flying so fast that Alebrije starts to fly off of it, though he's saved by Leo/Leonardo. Before they knew it, the Airship was shot down by cannon fire in Leeds, New Jersey. The group are feared by the population, but are saved by the noble Thomas Decatur. Thomas admired the Airship and wanted to repair it for Team Legend, but initially lacked the time. After Team Legend, with the help of Leeds, defeat the monstrous Jersey Devil, Thomas repairs the Airship and gives Leo the Record, which he claimed he found in the ship. Afterwards, Finado and Moribunda indirectly reveal the hologram viewer to Team Legend, which they use to play the Record. What they see is a recording of Friar Godofredo telling Leo of the Brotherhood, the nature of Legends and their ultimate goal of traveling to Japan. The Mart After a mostly successful flight, the group end up in Steinau, Germany. Ghost of Medusa After another disastrous flight, this flight they managed to keep the Airship largely unscathed in however, the group ended up in Italy. Vodnik To Be Written Fenrir To Be Written Tooth Fairy To Be Written Kaiju To Be Written Nu Gui To Be Written Mister Madera To Be Written The Chilan To Be Written Golem To Be Written The Serpent and the Egg To Be Written Deck To Be Written Rooms To Be Written Capabilities * Flight: The most notable feature of the Airship is it's capability to fly. * Super Speed: The Airship is capable at traveling at speeds exceeding modern aircraft, being able to fly from Puebla to New Jersey in mere seconds. The immense speed however comes at a severe drawback. Due to the force generated by such fast flight, it's nearly impossible or Leo or anyone else to properly pilot the Airship. Citations Category:Items Category:Vehicles Category:Locations Category:A